


Flesh and Code

by Mumf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Confusion, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female original character - Freeform, Flawed Character Arc, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for FL4K, Light Angst, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Side Character to Protagonist, Slow Burn, Vault Hunter Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumf/pseuds/Mumf
Summary: AU where FL4K is the only Vault Hunter in BL3. They take a mission on Promethea from a young woman's father after helping her from Maliwan troops. Things divulge from there, including the rise from a normal citizen to a true Vault Hunter, character flaw, possible major character death, and a diverge from the canon plot because frankly the canon plot of BL3 is lackluster. Includes human/robot relationship awkwardness and a light bit of angst here and there.
Relationships: FL4K (Borderlands) & Other(s)
Kudos: 5





	Flesh and Code

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I thought of since I recently got into Borderlands 3 (I've been a fan since 2, and yes, the story isn't as good, but I love the game anyway) and I'm in love with our gender neutral FL4K. The main plot of the story is going to be about an original side character I made discovering her ability to become a vault hunter; think something like Fiona. If you like the story please feel free to comment or give kudos or both, I'd really appreciate it.

It started when they landed on Promethea, searching for Vault key fragments, and Atlas forces. Their sensors sung in joy at the absolute carnage they could take part in in the streets of the Meridian Metroplex. They found Lorelei in the tunnels system and used their war to get the absolutist sensation of taking prey's life. Lorelei lead FL4K to the last garrison of the Atlas troops where they made contact with Rhys Strongfork. His hairy face appendage distracted FL4K from their conversation, but beyond that, FL4K began their bloodthirsty satisfaction waging the war against the Maliwan troops.

"You're awful good at this," Lorelei remarked from the ECHO device.

"I seek only the Hunt," they replied, in a monotone voice, "and blood."

Lorelei paused, "Well, you're good at it!" They said cheerily, "And, frankly, I'm glad you're on our side," they chuckled nervously, watching the feed as FL4K sent out Mr. Chew. He tore into them and it only got worse when FL4K triggered his irradiation.

FL4K made their way down to Lectra City, interested to see the so-called Killavolt that Moxxi had expressed frustration with when they had landed. Moxxi met them at the entrance of the city, and distracted the man himself.

"Moxxi! What a surprise to see you," his voice was crude and irritating to listen to, but he continued on, "I take it you're here to compete for the prize?" His voice ended in a drawling purr that made FL4K's sensors flinch from offense.

"Of course, Kenny," she played along, a placed hand on her hip, "I've been awful lonely since the breakup, and I brought a champion to fight in my name," she gestured to FL4K them self.

FL4K felt a bit out of place in the middle of this dispute; they were inadequate at comprehending human social interactions, but all that they understood was that Moxxi's tone appeared to be sarcastic at best. They didn't speak for the entirety of the exchange and let Moxxi take the lead. She explained that she wanted to murder Killavolt and the only way to do that would be to figure out a way to damage his electroshield.

"Just give me some time," she said, "and waste those other competitors for me." FL4K nodded, and begun the task of taking down the other competitors to secure the win.

"Don't feel bad for killing them," she explained, "anyone fighting for Killavolt's affection is a sore on society," she snorted.

"I do not feel bad for sending prey to the grave," they replied, "some days you are the hunter, and others you are hunted."

Moxxi didn't really understand what they meant, but she agreed anyway.

"Right... just um, get me some of those batteries up there," she said as she marked them on their map.

So FL4K climbed up to the rooftops to grasp the battery cores, Killavolt getting anxious at every one they collected. They continued until they had successfully slaughtered Lena, Jenny, and Trudy. Moxxi said she would meet them at his lair. Ending Killavolt himself was as uneventful as you'd imagine, he was nothing more than a battery acid huffing hotshot and FL4K had dealt with his kind many times in their pursuit of ultimate self-actualization.

"You were undeserving of your accolades," FL4K remarked as he gurgled his last breath. Blood soaked their heavy clothing. Why did they wear clothing if they were a bot? Because it made them less noticeable and hides their identity. FL4K let Mr. Chew feed before they continued. They figured they'd search the city while they were roaming. Rhys would wait, they decided, because even if Lilith and the Crimson Raiders were pack, they were not in control of them.

FL4K found a young woman being held by Maliwan troops in Downtown Lectra. She was snarling at them like his beasts, lurching against the restraining heavy officer. The Maliwan assault trooper growled back through his helmet.

"Down, girlie, before I use corrosive bullets." His chuckle was a sickening sound, "Now, why were you smuggling eridium? You're just a little lowlife rat; how did you even get a hold of it?" He continued questioning, leering into her face.

"Bite me," she hissed, and aimed her foot for his groin.

She landed the hit, but the man restraining her tightened his grip on her arms, causing her to scream. FL4K was finding remarkable resemblance between her and true animal instinct. A beast in a fleshy human exterior, a curious discovery. They decided to see how she would try to seek freedom before intervening, taking a higher altitude to observe, and potentially use their new sniper rifle. The young woman lurched backwards, managing to loosen the man's grip just enough to slip his grasp.

"I don't have to tell you fuckin' terrorists shit," she snarled, and body-slammed the thinner man, reaching for his gun.

The attack caught the man off-guard for just long enough for her to turn him into green goo. She turned the weapon on the heavy, only to see him charging his suit for a burning attack.

"Fine, we're doing it this way?" She remarked, and ducked, barely avoiding the pyro-heavy. The woman began to flee toward the alley, evading the burning blasts behind her.

"Get back here, rat!" The heavy screamed, sluggishly trying to keep pace.

FL4K looked down their scope just to watch her move, finding fascination in the agility. She huffed, finding herself at a dead end, turning to spot the heavy. She opened fire, but found him difficult to take down in time. The man gripped her in his intimidatingly large hand and lifted her by her throat. Kicking and struggling for air, she tried clawing at the suit, choking out a simple, "H-help."

"The hunter becomes the hunted," their voice echoed, as he sent down Mr. Chew and fired a few shots down at the heavy. The man slumped over blood seeping out of his suit, and shaking, the woman looked up at the sniper.

The sniper was a robot, appearing to have one singular green eye, and covered in heavy coat suit. She slowly put her hands up.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble," she said, "I-I was just going to my dad's-"

"You fight well for a fleshy meat creature," FL4K replied, hopping down with a grunt, "you remind me of a beast."

At first she looked confused. The bot was larger when it was standing in front of her, imposing and leaning forward to better observe her. She was a medium height for a human female, but her heart rate was higher than normal, and so was her blood pressure.

"Why did you help me?" She asked, confusion striking her features.

"I am intrigued by animal instinct," they explained, "they are the purest truths in this word, the Great Hunt." They explained it, but it still didn't make much sense to her.

"Uh huh... uh, well, my name is Jaelyn," she introduced, seeing as the bot was still encroaching on her personal space, "and I take it the... giant, horned skag dog is yours?"

"Exactly so," they affirmed, "his name is Mr. Chew. You may refer to me as FL4K, and that is all you must know about me."

She was still winded from the entire experience, but suddenly she inhaled sharply.

"Say, uh, FL4K, my dad needs help with his job and he's been looking for someone to take on the work, would you be interested?" She asked.

FL4K contemplated it, "What will be the reward?"

"Well, we have some pretty decent gear, and I could give you a cut of eridium, if that's your thing," she shrugged, trying not to seem nervous when an almost 7 foot tall robot with a murderous skag was standing way too close.

"I will accompany you to your father's home." they stated. 

"Right. Cool," she agreed, and reluctantly she turned her back on the strange bot. "This way," she motioned, and began to lead the robot down the alleys. Lectra City was a large, neon nightmare filled with corrupt police bots, Maliwan troops, and now bandit cultists. Jaelyn honestly just felt relieved she hadn't met her maker in that dirty little corner. 

"So, uh, what brings you to Promethea?" She asked, trying not to have such a tense silence filling the air between them.

"I do not think you need to know that." FL4K responded, tone a bit sharper than their usual monotone speaking. Jaelyn tried to back off a bit.

"If I offended you I was just trying to fill the silence," she placated.

FL4K almost seemed to hum, "I am seeking The Great Hunt to please Mistress Death herself." Of course, Jaelyn looked at them in an incredulous way. Their combined footsteps echoed in the dirty sub-city alleys, and he continued, "There are only the Hunters, and the Hunted in this world. My purpose is aiding this process. The truth to life is its inevitable, glorious end."

She turned her head to him. She was about five feet and four inches tall, so she had to tilt her neck up just to even see his glowing green lens, "When did you come to that conclusion?"

"When I found myself hungry for rampant bloodshed," they replied, in a casual way. "Why is a fleshy thing like you walking around an active war zone?"

"I help my dad turn a profit," she simply shrugged, "dirty money is still money, and that's the only thing this galaxy seems to appreciate."

FL4K nodded in agreement, "Currency is just another avenue to ultimate destruction. It feeds the cycle of the Hunt."

They arrived at the rundown shack her father and her had been holed up in. She knocked three times and carefully minded the rusted hinge as not to bust the entire door off the frame.

"Pops, I've got a... uh, I've got someone interested in the job!" She called, hearing his shuffling.

"Quiet, child," her father hissed as he opened the door, "now what're you goin' on about a pers-" her father cut himself short as he gazed up at the incredibly tall robotic... person standing beside her, "oh, I see," he said.

"How did you two meet?" He coughed into his closed fist.

"Well they-"

"I observed your daughter attempt to fight off a pyro-heavy tech Maliwan soldier and his lesser armed riot soldier," they said matter-of-fact like, "she was mostly unsuccessful, but her spirit inspired me to intervene."

Jaelyn had hardly begun her sentence, but, well, they weren't lying. "Yeah, that's the blunt way to put it," she rubbed her neck.

Her father looked a little uncomfortable, but hey, he'd been needing someone to get this job done and he needed it done right. "Right, so, uh, I need you to, politely borrow without permission from Maliwan's eridium storage to help me move said eridium to other reputable markets in the galaxy," he explained vaguely, "are you comfortable quietly entering a not-friendly environment?"

FL4K almost seemed to glow, "I have always wanted to attempt a brutal robbery of a human organization," they explained, "is there anything else I would need to do?"

He shuffled, "Yeah, keep my daughter safe; she's the smuggler," he explained.

FL4K nodded his affirmative and let the man mark on his ECHO map where they'd be headed.

"You let me do the talking, okay?" Jaelyn said, "And, no offense, your skag and your outfit make you stand out, I'll need you to stay concealed for a bit while I talk to the other guys."

They understood the sentiment, despite taking a mild offense to the off handed tone. She'd gone from helpless damsel to bossy a little too quickly for their liking.

"You do not have to inform me of the obvious," FL4K chose to reply, "I am merely here to bring the destruction."


End file.
